


RAW

by Legend25



Category: Frieza Yamcha
Genre: Frieza Yamcha - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legend25/pseuds/Legend25
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own DB, DBZ, DBS or any of the characters.Summary: Alternate Reality
Relationships: Frieza/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 2





	RAW

That was it! Their time was coming! Absolutely. They sat at the eclipsed table, talking about all the necessary precautions.   
\- As the scientists, we must be ready for all that is going to happen to us – Bulma said with the evident and clear voice.  
\- Which means, if we are in danger or something, no one will come to our rescue – Yamcha gravely concluded.  
\- But why? – Tien asked.  
\- You know very well that this is our private project. Non-funding by the governments. We are alone and doing this in secret – Yamcha said.  
\- But, there must be some sort of SOS signal, just in case! – Krillin added.  
\- That may be, but only if it is burning in our lungs – mentioned Bulma.  
\- Oh, come one, guys! Put that smile on your faces! We are going to discover Atlantis! – Yamcha was more than sure of himself, others didn’t.  
Still, they are doing it. They didn’t go this far just to give up now. With their suits on, they immerged in the ocean full of wonders, going down, in the deepest wells of the world. They searched, they discovered, but nothing seemed out of ordinary. Was this another failure, a letdown? But, something caught their eye, it glowed and seemed like an ice cocoon. They have decided to bring it on their ship. It was unusually light and Yamcha held it with ease. They were sure it is going to melt but nothing happened, it just stood there, huge with the cerulean gleam of the sharp edges.   
\- What are we going to do with this? – Tien was confused.  
\- Maybe it is the answer to our question! – Yamcha was sure.  
\- Or maybe we should get it back.  
\- I am in with Bulma! – Krillin felt really uneasy.   
\- Come one, was this all for nothing then? – Yamcha was getting angry and very frustrated over the whole situation while Tien was hesitant.  
Bulma sighed exasperatedly.   
\- We will see in the morning. Okay?  
They agreed and left to sleep. Over the night, Yamcha was feeling that something wasn’t right. He stood up and is out of his bed. He went to check out the cocoon. The thing is… his heart, he felt it in his feet. It thawed and was opened widely. Maybe they were right, now he is scared. Rustling made him jump out of his skin.  
\- Bulma, what are you doing here!?  
\- I thought I heard some noise – she turned on all of the light and she had what to see, she became mute.  
\- Just take a minute and breathe slowly.  
\- Yamcha… something is behind you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Out of nowhere, IT rushed between them, falling back into the sea. Splashing is heard. They checked the space but it was already gone. Remembering, they could see only the glimpses, the outlines. It was so fast!  
\- Quick! Bring me my water suit!  
\- Not a chance! Leave it! And the guys are waking up!  
\- I will do it! Going after it! It is our opportunity! Don’t you see! Maybe it is one of the citizens of Atlantis!  
\- Or some sort of hybrid or mutant, or some other kind, maybe even a new one… who knows… it is perilous and let it be!  
\- And what if it becomes dangerous for the human kind?!  
\- It is only one!  
\- It can be many, it all depends on the reproduction!  
\- Please!  
\- No, Bulma… I am going, don’t stop me. Now or never. I would never forgive myself if I miss this opportunity.  
\- And what if something happens to you?  
\- Don’t go after me and just leave this place? Okay, then it means… it is over. Okay? – he placed the hand on her cheek.  
She had to comply unnervingly and disapprovingly. He jumped after that creature. It shouldn’t have gone that far. It has just been born and it shouldn’t be even ready to live or even defend itself rightfully. It must be rather small. With his device he could easily follow it. Suddenly, he is pulled by his ankles, deep, into the abyss of the ocean. Bubbles went out on the surface and the dreaded feeling… filled his Bulma.

Down there, he was all sticky, in the membrane and velum, with the greasy substance, the fluid matter, covered in the elastic tissue of the cocoon. He was at the same time terrified, on the other hand… mesmerized. He could see the veins of the canvas, the yellow and bloody ones. He was watching through the transparent cover he was in. He concluded that they were in some sort of cave under the sea. The figure of the creature was magnificent and yet the pounding of his chest is agonizing. The whole body of his was entangled in seaweed and even his mouth was filled with the algae and tied up around his lips with the another strip of the sea ivy to forcefully keep the gag in. He didn’t need to wait for long and in this cocoon he already felt the consequences of his decision. His stomach was bulging. He was already mated! What if it goes out, killing him in the process and then even eats him?! There were some sorts of bugs who did something like that! Will he be finished like the seafood and breeding mare? No!   
He panicked, he trashed and all of a sudden, he felt the sting and he fainted into a deep slumber. All in mucus and slime, he woke up, opening his eyes, he was welcomed with the sinister, a little raspy, but elegant voice, still bound and gagged. The creature is all over him, looking directly at him, licking and washing him.  
\- Welcome, my mate, into this new world. Soon, you will get your gills and together we are going to continue reproducing a new race.  
He didn’t feel any pain, but what he did feel was the utter terror of the swirling tail and hellish scarlet eyes. The gag was replaced by the tail inside his mouth. He had to suck it, in the dark, only shimmers of tremors with plunging, protruding, shaking, riding are heavily hidden behind the veil of night. Stimulating another breeding.


End file.
